Enchanting Chaos
by AClovelyWriter
Summary: Another year of Hogwarts is approaching, and that means, studying, studying, studying - right? Wrong. Spencer Thort has decided that she will make this year different. After enlisting her best friend, Scorpius, and creating a bucket list to ensure all their pranking fantasies come true, all that remains is a dash of chaos.


It was always her wand. Every single year Spencer had to run back into the house and search for it. The witch could never understand how she managed to forget it year on year, it was the most important item she owned after all. This year it had found its way under the pile of clothes that constantly sat in the corner of her room. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

"I found it Mum!" Spencer ran down the stairs and into the living room. A smug grin plastered on her face. "Told you they didn't make a mistake giving me prefect, I am perfectly responsible. I'm going now, I'll meet you there." Of course the witch didn't wait for her family; they would be too busy fussing about her younger brother anyway. Instead she ran out of the fireplace and straight for the train. There was already a large amount of students and their families but she just pushed through them. She had learnt quickly that standing around waiting for a chance to get through the crowd was never going to happen.

It wasn't long until she found her friend. "Scorpius! You can't hide from me; no one else has hair that colour." Spencer grinned at him and slipped onto the seat beside him, not even attempting to lift her trunk. She knew what was in there. "So, fun summer?" Her eyes were alive with interest, his family was so interesting.

"Not too bad for once, what about you? Did you get into trouble as usual? Got your wand?"

"I bet it was amazing, did you visit anyone? I did not, thank you. I even got all my homework done but there is a reason for that. I have plans for us though; do you want to know now or at Hogwarts? Yes I have my wand." Spencer pulled her wand out to prove her point, wiggling it in the air as she stuck her tongue out. Spencer didn't wait for her friend to reply; instead she set about pulling bits of parchment out of her back and arranging them in some sort of order.

"Yeah I went over to see Potter and Weasley. What is this reason then? It must be pretty amazing if it managed to perform a miracle."

Spencer pulled a face at her friend and continued on with her task. Carefully she laid the pieces out on the other seat and cleared her throat, making her voice go as low as possible. " I got prefect, that isn't important though. Scorpius Malfoy, I present to you The Adventure List."

The surprise on the young wizards face was obvious. Spencer Thort was not the prefect type. "That is great Spence. I am sure you will be an original type of prefect. So what is an adventure list?"

"Thanks. Well, it is a list of things we have to do before graduating. Like a bucket list except silly. We are going to have fun weather I am prefect or not and we can rope the rest of them in as well. Not like they have anything better to be doing anyway. So, what do you say? Or are you too chicken?" The witch was about to start making noises when Scorpius nodded.

"I'm in. Starting after the feast? I really just want to eat tonight, I am starving. My Father made me leave without breakfast this morning; he was scared I would be late. Can you believe that?" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No, we start now. So, which one do you want to do first? Some we can't do until later in the year. Do you want to stop around OWL time? I think we should keep going personally, we will need a way to blow off steam." She drummed her fingers off the parchment, thinking to herself. "How about we start with animating the food at the feast?"

"Spence, not to ruin your plan or anything but animating the food, do you know how long that would take? No. We can continue the whole year though. How about, messing with the house point counters?"

"No. Too simple; too obvious and most of all McGonagall guards those things like a hawk after what happened last time." Her brow furrowed in concentration, they fell into silence. Scorpius spent the time finishing off a few last minute assignments while Spencer thought. Occasionally she would sigh or groan. Landmarks and fields flew by outside the windows, the journey going awfully quick even for a magic train.

Scorpius was the one to break the silence. "Have you sorted it out? I really don't want to let everyone down by not living up to their expectations."

"Got it sorted."

"What is it?" The last leg of the journey was spent in rushed whispers. Trying desperately to get the details ironed out, after all that was where they always failed.

"Sounds perfect Spence, you may have outdone yourself."

"Just call me the master."

"Not quite yet, still has to work remember."

"No worries. We better get ready, I can see the station." Spencer grabbed her robe from the top of her trunk and flung it on over her clothes, hardly bothering to check if it met the school standards. She grinned at the blue crest that shone from her chest. Ravenclaw.

"Are you going to stand there looking at yourself until the train stops?"

"Hey!" Spencer delivered a quick punch in the arm before moving her attention elsewhere. The last bit of the journey was always the worst; they were close to the school but far enough that the yearning was still there. These were the last minutes before their OWL year began and before they started to have some real fun. Tomorrow she would start her classes and the endless homework would begin, her brother would start annoying her like he did last year and her wand would go walkabouts. It was all going to be perfectly normal. "Should we find Rose and Albus?"

"We can get them at the feast; Albus will be talking with the new Captain and Rose, well Rose usually likes to get through her first day without breaking any rules. She isn't as crazy as someone else I know."

"I am not crazy, just determined. I would have made a good Slytherin don't you think?"

"You have an ambition to be as infamous as the Marauders and the Twins; I doubt that fits Salazar's stipulations." Just as the last word fell from his lips, the train slowed to a stop. They had just started their fifth year of Hogwarts.


End file.
